WillPhablet of UnFather 2Good
As of August 2019, This Phone offer Archer Adult-P Phone Center which is used for Archer Adult's Phones. This Phone was locked to AT&T, then unlocked. This Phone already has extra 512GB Storage. This Phone is declined to be active as status by Archer Adult due to their favorite Phone's OS always iOS not Android. This Phone is the first phone that joined ArcherCollection Capital and status as collection at birth time. This Phone was the first phone with vibration motor instead of the taptic engine since iPhone 6 Plus as well as vibration motor design look like linear oscillating from the iPhone 4s instead of a linear resonant actuator (rectangle) since iPhone 4s in Archer Adult ever. This phone is banned from Archer Adult's Favorite Device Center by ArcherP and ArcherP Pro on June 25, 2019, due to it is not Apple Inc device that not running iOS. Galaxy S was not happy with Archer Adult. This Phone is now officially renamed "WillPhablet of UnFather 2" from "WillPhablet of UnFather 2Good" following Ella Innocet 8 and Ella Innocet 8 Plus. This phone had 800 Billion users (Non-Apple Inc people) in all universes since birth time This Phone is the first phone to feature UpPresent UpgradeDate as well as unsupported in Future (universe type) instead of Present (universe type). This phone's Number is MemorialPWill2Good Features * Archer Adult-P * Fake Owner of This Phone as ArcherP Pro (this feature was removed later but not available at birth time) ** Allow protected apps from uninstalling ** Not allowed to use Male-TremityP's things ** Not allowed to use settings on this phone ** Not allowed to use App Store (such as Google Play Store) on this phone * Protected Archer Family from feeling looks like Apple inc. or becoming an Apple Inc person Scheduled for Male-TremityP * June 20, 2019 ** Testing with JWA's Primary SIM card (AT&T) ** Disabled Apple inc.'s iMessage ** Disabled Apple inc.'s FaceTime * June 24-25, 2019 ** Time: All-day ** Primary Replace: WillPhablet of UnFather 2Bad ** Reason: Apple Inc. Feeling by primary phone as Apple inc phone such as Apple iPhone XS Max. * June 30, 2019 ** Time: All-day ** Replace: WillPhablet of UnFather 2Bad ** Reason: Archer Adult’s GoodReplaced GSM 2019 * October 5, 2019 ** Time: All-day ** Replace: WillPhablet of UnFather 2Bad ** Reason: Celebration for the death of Steve Jobs * February 24, 2020 ** This Phone is closed ** Time: All-day ** It's replaced by WillPhablet of UnFather 2Bad for anything use ** Reason: Apple inc. Day (Steve Jobs's Birthday) ** Unable to texting Archer Adult-P * April 1, 2020 ** This Phone is closed ** Time: All-day ** It's replaced by WillPhablet of UnFather 2Bad for anything use ** Reason: Apple inc. Day ** Unable to texting Archer Adult-P * Scheduled * February 24, 2020 ** This Phone is closed ** Archer Adult-P is closed *** Archer Adult-P Phone Center will be located on John Norman Archer's Apple iPhone 2019 ** Reason: Apple inc. Day (Steve Jobs's Birthday) ** Unable to texting Archer Adult-P * April 1, 2020 ** This Phone is closed ** Archer Adult-P is closed *** Archer Adult-P Phone Center will be located on John Norman Archer's Apple iPhone 2019 ** Reason: Apple inc. Day ** Unable to texting Archer Adult-P * T Trailers * https://drive.google.com/file/d/1srIL6oiOA_gep5OjLd9yzBZH9Vuh0CeU/view?usp=sharing